On Love and Family Final Edition to So What if I Like a Little Kink
by omgican'tremembermyusername
Summary: k, so this is the 3rd and Final edition to "So What if I Like a Little Kink in my Life" Basically it's a fluff ending So that you guys aren't left hanging lol it's rated T because of some language used Dei/Sak/Ita No worries I'll use this pairing again


A/N: Now I have this awesome fan of "So what if I like a little kink in my Life" and "On First Dates" I noticed you faved both of the stories Foxy3000Kitty and you added me to your alert list so my dear awesome fan this last installment for "So what if I like a little Kink in my life" is for you, and I hope you enjoy it. It's a little fluffy ending for everyone so I hope you enjoy it. I know it's sad that this particular set must come to an end, but I'm sure I'll come up with something new just for all the Dei/Sak/Ita lovers because I know that 243 ppl read and finished "So what if I like a little kink in my life" these past two days it's been up and 76 ppl came back for the sequel On First dates and I posted that this morning. It means a hell of a lot to me that you guys love this story so much because I was a little hesitant about writing it so thank you

On Love and family

The third installment to "So what if I like a little kink in my Life"

(Sakura lol)

"I'm home," listening to the sound of small feet making their way to the door as I removed my shoes. " Ka," called Kaname cutely, and I looked up to meet the dark eyes of my eldest son running towards the front door. "Bac, yeah," a small voice called from behind him Zero's blonde locks fell over his left eye as he smiled at me with his eight teeth.

"Come give you Ka-san some kisses boys," I called opening my arms and waiting expectantly. I got a small peck on my cheek from Kaname naturally, and Zero just opened his mouth and slobbered on my own. I couldn't help the fit of giggles that tour through me as I cleaned my baby boy's spit off my cheek.

I lost myself in the memory of when I became pregnant with these two, and soon I drifted off into two years ago when I got the news. At first I wasn't too sure if it was a good thing I mean we had just convinced the Tsunade- Sama to let us be legally married. We already received odd stares whenever we were together, and I didn't know if it would be okay with the guys.

I mean we all had hectic schedules I had hospital duty, and both Deidara and Itachi were always away on long missions. I just sat on the couch examining the hospital results, and I couldn't believe that I had missed my period for three months and didn't even notice but there it was Positive. "What you got there Blossom yeah," Deidara asked from behind me.

Test results forgotten at the moment I turned around on the couch to face my two husbands who I hadn't seen for three months. "When did you get back," I asked. "About an hour ago, and you still haven't greeted us properly," Itachi said looking at me expectantly. I laughed as I grab Deidara by the collar, and I gave him one hell of a kiss.

"You know Tachi no one in Konoha would believe me if I told them that you tend to pout when jealous," I pointed out as I motioned for him to come join me on the couch. He did, and so I rewarded him with a kiss that equaled the same as the one I had given Deidara.

I leaned against his shoulder as Deidara hopped over the back of the couch and laid his head in my lap. "Blossom do you have something you wanted to tell us," Itachi said holding up the results. "Well, I'm pregnant about three months along according to Shizune," I said peeking through my coral bangs at them gaging their reactions.

It was silent for a few seconds as the two of them processed what I said, and then I was squished by Deidara. "That's great yeah we've wanted to talk to you about that UN," he said squeezing the breath out of me. "Deidara she needs to breathe," Itachi said apparently still weighing the pros and cons of the situation. "Tachi," I said removing myself from Deidara's death grip and focusing my attention on him, "are you not pleased. "I am pleased Sakura, but I was just thinking we should get a bigger place after all this is a one bedroom apartment," he pointed out. So within the next month we moved.

As the pregnancy got further along I craved the foods that my guys hated most, and I wanted steak three times a day much to Itachi's dismay, and I wanted pickles and lots of them. I craved them throughout the day it was so bad that everywhere I went there were pickles nearby. Apparently I was much more sensitive, feeling the need to cry no matter what was said to me and then it came L&D Day no one was prepared for it.

"Oh my Kami I hate you both," I screamed as the contractions got worse. "She doesn't mean that does she Itachi," I heard Deidara whisper. "What the hell are the two of you whispering about," I screamed. "We were going to get the nurse so you could have some pain medicine dear," Itachi said making his way for the door. "Oh hell no you don't, you both did this to me, and we are all going down together, so get you motherfucking asses over here now."

"Keep pushing Sak your almost there," I heard Ino call from between my legs. "I can't," I cried, and I felt Itachi place the Oxygen Mask on my face. "Oh no you don't blossom yeah we are all going down together yeah, squeeze our hands as tight as you want," Deidara's calm voice said. "Son of a Bitch," I screamed along with the hardest push I could muster.

"Congratulations Sak it's a boy," said Ino all I could see was a mess of black hair, and then I felt it. "No," I hissed, and everyone's attention turned to me. "Pig get down there and see what the fuck is happening now," I yelled as another contraction. "Oh my Kami, Sak you're going to have to do it one more time," her voice was calm, but I was a mess.

"No Pig I can't," I said out of breath. "Forehead one more time now one two three," she said, and I screamed boy did I scream. All I could see were nurses holding one head of black and the other head of blonde hair before I succumbed to exhaustion. "She's going to be alright yeah,' I heard Deidara's worried voice ask. "For the hundredth time, she will be fine. You can't blame her for being exhausted she was in labor a good twenty hours, and then gave birth to twins," Ino said in a matter a fact tone.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the bright hospital lights, and I groaned. "How you feeling Forehead," Ino's blue eyes came into view. "Like shit Pig," I pointed out as she helped me sit up in the bed. "Well you are the proud mama of one black haired and dark eyed six pounder boy, and one blonde haired and blue eyed I'm pretty sure 6 pounder boy," she announced to me. "Pig you make it sound like I had fish," I pointed out.

"So what shall we name them," Itachi asked from my right. "Why don't you to name them," I said I felt guilty about their broken hands. "I think Kaname sounds nice, don't you," Itachi asked me. "Yeah, I like it," I said smiling at the dark haired infant in his arms. "Zero, for him yeah," I smiled at the way Deidara was staring at the blonde baby in his arms. "Sounds perfect to me, the five of us are going to be one big happy family," I told the babies before kissing their heads.

A/N: Okay and it is possible for two twins of the same gender to have different daddies, it is rare, but it can happen. Thanks to everyone who has followed my stories, and I hoped you enjoyed them.


End file.
